


I would do anything for you

by Madalinagriffin



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Smut, a little bit of talking, mentions of her abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalinagriffin/pseuds/Madalinagriffin
Summary: Some Upstead smut and a little bit of talking .It’s my first story so I don’t know what I’m talking about.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	I would do anything for you

For a second , Jay imagined a scared blonde girl , alone in her bed , pillow over her head , scared of the screams that were happening downstairs. He felt the anger rise up in his throat and he squeezed the glass in his hand before rising it to his lips and taking a long sip. He looked in her eyes and saw the tears she was holding back . All Hailey could think about in that moment was her mother . She always wished she could do something, anything, to help . Moving her eyes on Jay , she could see the look on his face , always understanding ,never judgind . 

“Hailey” , he said with a soft voice “ There was nothing you could have done, ok? “

She nodded , feeling like he always understood her , and always knew when she needed reassurance. Just like she always understood him too  
There were a lot of things going on in his head at the moment , but one of the more pressing thoughts was that he wanted to be there for her , to protect her , to make her feel safe. He loved her , more than he loved anyone before her .

“We should get out of here , it’s getting late” 

The day drained her like nothing else . All she wanted to do was curl up on her couch with a bottle of bear in her hands . 

“Yeah . We should “ she said in a broken voice 

Jay moved ahead, opening the door to his car , inviting her in and moving to the driver seat .  
They didn’t speak on the way to her house , and Jay was sure of one thing , there was no way he would let her be alone tonight.  
He parked in the parking lot and gazed at her through the corner of his eyes . She was always beautiful , her eyes were full of life and calm at the same time. They were always able to put him in his place with one look .  
“Would you stay tonight?” 

“Hailey , there is no way I’m letting you go through this alone right now” 

She didn’t say anything, nodding as a way of saying thank you and moving out of the car , unlocking her front door and going straight to the fridge, bringing two bears over and setting herself on the couch. 

“You know, i never asked you what you wanted to say at the hospital before the phone rang “ 

Hailey didn’t know what to say and she avoided looking in his eyes , feeling embarrassed. 

“ It doesn’t matter anymore “ 

“It matters to me , Hailey , you know you can tell me anything “ he said , putting his hand on her arm and looking softly into her eyes  
Her heart began to beat faster and she felt the nerves overwhelming her . She loved Jay , but she nerver wanted to ruin her partnership with him , their friendship.  
For a second, the look in his eyes made her cave . Maybe he felt the same way , maybe they could work it out , they were them after all , they could make everything work . 

“Jay ... I was so scared after you got shot , I thought I was gonna lose you . And when I sat in that hospital room , hoping you were gonna be ok , I realized something.” 

She turned to him , taking his hand into hers and moving a little closer. He didn’t move away , listening to her with the same expression on his face as the one he had in the hospital, almost hopefull. 

“I love you , and I know that it may be wrong because you are my partner , but you always had my back and supported me through everything, and I just .... I love you” 

“Hailey..” Jay didn’t know what to say , he wasn’t expecting this right now. 

“It’s ok , just ... forget it “ 

She moved away , thinking she totally screwed up the moment and hoping she could take everything back .  
Jay moved closer , putting a hand on her cheek and bringing himself close to her 

“I love you too , Hailey , I was so scared of telling you before “ 

He got close , and in a motion that left Hailey out of breath, kissed her . His lips were soft on hers and she thought to herself that she wouldn’t mind feeling this every single day for the rest of her life .  
She moved herself on top of him , his hands going to her hips . Things were heating up , her hands moving from his face to his torso , pulling the t-shirt off of him . He rased his hands up , allowing the movement and starting to touch her too , and then moving his hands on her back , pulling her closer to him , letting no space between them .  
He stopped for a second, looking into her eyes , waiting for an approval that they could keep going . She just nodded, pulling him in for another kiss and before she could do anything, he lifted them up , beginning to walk towards the bedroom.  
He slowly let her on the bed before getting on top of her and getting rid of her shirt . 

She felt his hands everywhere on her body and she couldn’t think of a moment she was happier in her life . Her hands moved on his back , feeling his strong muscles and getting lower, opening his pants and getting them off along with his boxers.

“ You know , I’m starting to feel a little vulnerable in here” 

He had a big grin on his face , moving lower and kissing her neck , biting her skin in a teasing way .  
Hailey laughed , letting a little moan escape her lips . 

“ You should to something about it , then” 

He smiled into the kiss , undressing her and kissing every bit of skin he could find , showing her how much he loved and adored her . 

When he woke up in the morning, Jay felt her breath on his neck and her arm on his stomach. He smiled, opening his eyes and staring at the beautiful woman that was sleeping right beside him . Happiness was radiating from him and he leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips.  
She opened her eyes , smiling like she never had before. She deepened the kiss , placing a hand on his head , gently scratching his scalp and bringing then closer together. 

“ I could get used to this , you here every morning,” 

“ You should, cause I plan on being here and waking up next to you everyday “ 

She smiled at his words , thinking to herself how can she be this lucky, having this incredible man right beside her , being in love with her and always having her back . 

They spend the morning wrapped up in each other’s arms , and being late to work , wich Voight could forget , seeing his two detectives being so happy. 

For the first time in forever , Jay hoped for a future , for happiness, and with Hailey by his side , he was sure he would get it .


End file.
